As is known, a bathroom of a house is an area that is particularly suited for the growth of bacteria, mold, etc., due to its warm, moist environment as well as the human activities that take place in the bathroom. A toilet is one structure in the bathroom in which bacteria can grow if the surfaces are not kept clean. In addition, since a user places bare skin against the toilet seat, there is an increased desire for the toilet seat to be clean.
There are several different types of self-cleaning, disinfecting systems that are incorporated into the design of the toilet. However, many of these designs are very complicated and typically are incorporated into the toilet seat itself. In particular, in a number of these self-cleaning systems, the cleaning mechanism is directly tied to the flush mechanism and this makes the system overly complex and also, requires that the cleaning action occur with a flushing action. Thus, the user cannot clean the toil seat without flushing the toilet. This can lead to unnecessary water consumption. In addition, other designs incorporate electric motors as part of the self-cleaning system and this complicates the design and requires costly modification of bathrooms.
There is therefore a need for a simple, yet effective mechanism for cleaning a toilet seat cover and seat that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.